Rolie Polie Olie: Telling the Truth VHS 2002
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun *Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh and Spookeable Pooh *Mickey's House of Villains Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition * Playhouse Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" * "Rolie Polie Olie: Telling the Truth" Episode Titles The Lie * Written by: Michael Stokes * Storyboard by: Christophe Pillet Olie's Note * Written by: Nicola Barton * Storyboard by: Lance Taylor Cast Off * Written by: Nicola Barton * Storyboard by: Alan Bunce Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Executive Producers: William Joyce, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Fabrice Giger * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Lehn * Supervising Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Directors: Bill Giggie, Ron Pitts * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Technical Producers; Christophe Archambault, Eric Flaherty * Story Producer: Nadine Van Der Velde * Story Editors: Hugh Daffy, Nadine Van Der Velde * Assistant Directors: Bill Giggie, Michael Magan, Ron Mgiliore * Senior Technical Directors: Elizabeth DèRèthè, Ross Maudsley, Mac Holyoke * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Pappy - Len Carlson ** Mrs. Polie - Catherine Disher ** Wheelie - Ali Mukaddam ** TV Announcer - Ron Rubin ** Spot - Robert Smith ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss ** Billy Beval - Joshua Tucci ** Baxter Beval - Philip Williams * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Casting Coordinators: Christine Geddes, Katarine Tasker * Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones, Edmund Chan * Script Coordinators: Leah Lepofsky, Alice Prodanou * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Souris * Production Coordinators: Stephanie Kravos, Fanny Le Floch-Prigent, Tracey Nolan, Christine Revol * Production Assistants: Jen Glasser, Nadine Mombo, Tracy Nolan * Storyboard Supervisor: Bill Giggie * Storyboard Coordinator: Allan Parker * Second Assistant Director: Michael Magnon * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Dave Cox, Kevin McDonagh, Paul Riley, Ken Stephenson, Dave Thrasher * Modeling Producer & Scene Planning: Susie Grondin * Modelers: Gavin Boyle, Darin Bristow, Paul CieNiuch, Shannon Gilley, James Jacobs, Fred Ni, Helen Zotalis * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Michel Raimbault * Layout Artists: Phillippe Culas, Anraud de Mullenheim, Laurent Laban, Benoit Lacoste, Sarah Lellouche, Nathalie Perre, Pascal Rabil, Fabienne RiVory, Lawrence Viallon * Animation by Sparx*: Drifa Bensheguir, Sarah Lelleouche, Marie CeLaya, Crylle Martin, Nocholas Dabos, Phillippe Penaud, Xavier De Broucker, Nathalie Perre, Christopher GèRon, Eric PrèBèNdè, ChristèLe JoLens, Nicolas Prothais, Bernard Lacroix, Aurore Rousset, Mirco Tomadini * Animation & Lip Sync: Peter Hudecki, Peter Psdovan, Mark Stanger, Chris Williams * Color and Lighting: Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood, Paul Van Emmerik * Still Image Artists: Gavin Boyle, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Technical Assemblers: Daniel Abramowicz, Luis Lopez, David Altman, Scott Macmillan, Andrew Bonar, Taleh Paxtoon-Harding Peter Giliberti, Bill Pong, Lisa Kelly, Jason Reeves, Mark Koren, Allison Ryckman, Ryan Lewis, Alex Stephan, Dean Warren * Systems Administrator: Mike Reis * PreProduction Supervisor: Lisa Vespi * PreProduction Editing: Terry Carter, Mark Grosicki, Curtis Henry, Jeff Howard, Ken Hurlbut, Steve Keeping, Colin McMahon, Geoff Walton, Henry Watkins * Animatic Editors: Dan Lee, Karen Saunders, Alison Taylor * Picture Editors: Richard Bond, Karen Saunders * Assistant Picture Editors: David Blomme, Alicia Lee, Azed Mageed, Omar Mageed, Alison Taylor * Splitting Technician: John Dubiel * Breakdown: Terry Carter, Ken Hurlbut, Colin McMahon, Geoff Walton * Director of Post Production; Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Barry Craigmyle, Jason Held * Post Production Administrator: Anne McGuire * Post Production Coordinator: Barry Craigmyle * Post Production Assistants: Joey Aguiar, Steve Henry, Brian Marsh * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Sound Editing: Rhythm Division, Mark Baldi, Steve Cooks, Jim Longo, Ferenc Szabo * Mix Operators: Ian Baggley, Sean Pearson * Audio/Video Technican; Jeff Howard * Dialogue Editors: Brian Fraser, Keith Traver, Michael Werth * Sound Effects Editors: Ian Baggley, John Baktis, Hamish MacKenzie, Eric Mattar Hurlbut, Sean Pearson, Evan Turner * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Carl Lenox, Peter Coulman, Tim Thorney, Tom Thorney * Music Editors: Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Mike Northcott * Music Assistant: Helena Werren * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306 * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineer: Allan DeGraaf * On Line Editors: Kevin D. Barendregt, Ed Ham * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Assocation with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©2000 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects * Nelvana - www.nelvana.com * Disney Channel Category:Mètal Hurlant Productions Category:2002 Category:Disney Channel Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Sparx* Category:Nelvana